Je m'appelle Marion et L'école m'a tué
by Inata
Summary: Moi ? Je m'appelle Marion, j'ai 17 ans, que dire de plus ? Une seule chose... Ma vie est un véritable enfer (Rated T pour le langage)
1. Chapter 1

_**Désolée de vous décevoir, mais cette histoire n'est basée sur aucun manga, j'avais juste besoin d'écrire, écrire pour extériorisé tout cela...**_

 _ **Bisous bonne lecture**_

* * *

Depuis la primaire j'ai toujours été harcelée, maltraitée, frappée, insultée, pourquoi suis-je celle qui s'en prend plein la gueule ? J'ai rien demandée! Absolument rien! Aujourd'hui je rentre dans un nouveau lycée j'espère que ça se passera mieux qu'au collège...

Ce jour là, il pleuvait des cordes, je me suis levée, je n'étais pas motivée, je ne voulais même pas y allée! Je me suis dirigée vers ma salle de bain attenant à ma chambre, je me suis douché jusqu'à sentir l'eau brûlante parcourir ma peau. Je regardais mes bras où je voyais encore et toujours ses traces rougeâtre qui parcouraient mes bras jusqu'au coude. Je coupa l'eau me séchant vigoureusement au point de me faire mal, je m'habilla d'un jean noir simple avec des chaînettes sur le côté, je mis un t-shirt à bretelle noir, enfilais mon gilet noir à capuche et le lassais jusqu'au milieu, j'attacha mes cheveux noir et commença alors ma séance de "torture matinale", effaçant les cernes qui montraient que je n'avais absolument pas dormi, appliquant le fond de teint couleur peau pour masquer les traces de larmes qui n'étaient pas partis même avec la douche, je me força à sourire durant plusieurs minutes, recommençant à chaque fois que je n'y arrivais pas, je finis par soupirer en entendant ma sœur frapper à la porte me disant que je n'étais pas la seule à utiliser la salle de bain, je força un sourire sur mes lèvres pâles et gercé à force de me mordre et mis un rouge à lèvre rouge foncé et un trait d'eye liner noir. Une fois que je me jugeais prête je sortit, recevant en même temps un regard noir de ma sœur, je l'ignora ayant l'habitude. Je souffla tout en souriant à mes parents qui m'ignorèrent tout bonnement, pour changer quoi... Je pris juste une pomme, mon sac de sport, mis mes baskets noir usées et partis en courant de cette atmosphère étouffante. Une fois au gymnase je mis mes écouteurs et enfila mon short noir usé, commençant à m'entraîner, je ne vis malheureusement pas le groupe de filles et de mecs devant moi, avant que l'une d'entre elles n'éclate de rire et me pointe du doigt, en baissant le regard je vis que mon débardeur s'était légèrement baissé dévoilant le fait que j'ai une forte poitrine, j'affichais un masque impassible et remonta mon haut fermant mon gilet entièrement et retourna à mes entraînements. Si j'avais su...Si j'avais su jamais je ne serais aller là-bas...Tout simplement je ne me serais même pas levée! En voyant tout le monde me fixer alors je pris mes affaires et partit en courant refusant de pleurer devant eux, j'entra brusquement dans l'appartement ignorant les cris de ma mère et m'enferma dans ma chambre. Laissant mes larmes couler librement sur mes joues, retenant mes cris de rages, de peines, de haine, de colère, de vengeance.

J'ai toujours crût que un jour je pourrais être heureuse, que quelqu'un serait là pour m'aider... Me tendre la main... J'ai eu tort... Jamais je n'aurais du le pense... Je m'appelle Marion j'ai 17 ans et je suis victime de harcèlement à l'école...


	2. Chapitre 2

Je me réveilla en sursaut à la sonnerie de mon réveil, en regardant l'heure je remarqua qu'il était encore tôt. Me levant difficilement j'alla me doucher, je laissa l'eau chaude couler sur mon visage effaçant les traces de larmes, je sentais mes plaies me piquer en ouvrant les yeux je vis qu'elles s'étaient ré-ouverte sous la pression de l'eau, en soupirant je baissa la pression et nettoya le sang qui coulait ignorant la douleur. La douche finie, je me sécha, banda mes plaies avec précaution et m'habilla d'un pantalon slim noir avec les mêmes chaînettes que la vieille, je mis un débardeur noir avec mon éternel gilet noir, je me maquilla de mon mieux avant de me coiffer simplement. Je descendis dans la cuisine un sourire faux plaqué au visage.

-Tu te lève enfin ?

Questionna ma mère d'un ton désintéressée, prenant mon courage à deux main mon sourire se crispant légèrement je lui répondis de façon joyeuse

-Oui! J'étais trop impatiente de voir mon nouveau lycée! J'ai tellement hâte que je n'arrivais plus à dormir!

Je mens. J'ai peur. C'est pour ça que je ne dormais pas. Si je dors je fais des cauchemars. J'ai trop peur. Je ne veux pas y aller! Je veux pas rester ici! Je veux partir loin de tout ça! En me forçant à garder le sourire je cherche un bol dans les placards, je sent mes bras mutilés me tirailler fortement. Sous la douleur je lâche ce que j'ai dans la main me laissant tomber à genoux, ma mère et mon père arrive. Je ne dis rien et essaye d'oubliée cette douleur au bras, je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me force à me relever je retient un petit cri de douleur. Mon père me fixe énervé, levant la main face à mon visage j'essaye d'anticiper ce qui va suivre, mais comme à chaque fois... Comme tous les matins... Il me gifle violemment, je me laisse faire, je sais pertinemment que je ne peux lui échapper. Ma mère me regarde déçu et soupire se désintéressant de moi dès que ma petite soeur entre.

-Encore à casser la vaisselle Marion ? T'es pathétique!

Se moque t-elle, je ne la regarde même pas, je réussis à m'extraire de la poigne de cet homme, je m'assois à ma place et mange une pomme. Je n'attend pas leur permission pour sortir de table, je me hâte à grand pas de récupéré mes affaires de cours, mes clés de moto et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, en passant devant la porte de la cuisine je sens mon sourire s'affaisser petit à petit et mes yeux commencer à s'embrumer suite aux mots si froid et dénué de sentiments de mes parents.

-Franchement elle est insupportable! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la mettre au monde ?

Soupira ma mère d'un ton si froid que je n'en eu le souffle coupé, mon coeur tambourina fortement dans ma poitrine.

-Je ne sais pas! Si tu m'avais écoutée aussi! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas d'elle! Cette fille ne nous apporte que des malheurs!

Rétorqua mon père avec sécheresse. Sentant les larmes coulés je sortit en courant claquant légèrement la porte, montant sur la moto je pris la direction du lycée tentant vainement de réprimer mes larmes et mes sanglots. Devant mon nouvel établissement je soupira et me gara... J'entra dans le bâtiments mon casque en main, un sourire faussement joyeux aux lèvres je m'avançais dans les couloirs du lycée, tentant d'ignorer péniblement les regards posés sur moi. Quand ma tête cogna le mur je grimaça à peine, tellement habituée à cela je releva simplement les yeux vers mon agresseur du jour. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds méchés de bleus et de mauves me regardait l'air mauvaise, ses "amies" ricanaient fièrent de leurs coups.

-Salut, moi c'est Cynthia! Désolée mais t'étais sur mon chemin! Bye la salope!

Me salua t-elle d'un ton ironique, sans même lui répondre je me releva doucement et m'épousseta légèrement, leur jetant un dernier regard vide de toutes forces de vivre je continua ma route les mains dans les poches. Je les entendaient. Tous! Je les entend tous chuchoter sur mon chemin, me lancer des regards noirs et dégoûtés. Je me doutais bien que ça ne changerait rien ici, j'ai eu tort de croire que tout cela allait changer, sans un mot j'alla en classe directement. En entrant tous me dévisageaient avec une curiosité malsaine, même la prof.

-Entre, retire ta capuche et présente toi rapidement!

Déclara t-elle sans même me regarder. En soupirant j'alla devant la classe et retira ma capuche, mes cheveux châtain retombant mollement sur mes épaules.

-Salut m'appelle Marion. J'ai 16 ans.

Dis-je laconiquement sans même regarder une quelconque personne et alla m'asseoir au fond loin d'eux ne sortant qu'une feuille et un stylo, ignorant ses murmures peu flatteurs et instigateurs de mauvaises choses à venir, en regardant par la fenêtre mes yeux tombèrent sur un chêne planté dans la cours, je le fixa durant tous les cours qui suivirent.

* * *

Je rentrais chez moi lentement, l'envie de retourner avec ma famille était très basse, quand je me pris à nouveau un mur. Relevant la tête je croisa les pestes de se matin, avec amusement elles se mirent à me frapper, m'insulter sans discontinuer. J'étais là. A terre, baignant presque dans mon propre sang. Je ne disais rien. J'avais mal. Je voulais pleurer. Je voulais hurler. Mais mes yeux restèrent secs et vident, me relevant difficilement, j'effaça le sang sur mon t-shirt et rentra dans l'appartement, avec peine je marcha jusqu'à ma salle de bain privée m'enfermant à double tour.

Je m'appelle Marion Harness je suis d'origine arabe et ma vie est un enfer depuis ma naissance.


	3. Chapitre 3

Quand le réveil sonna je ne bougea pas, plaquant mon bras sur mes paupières. Pendant combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ? Dix minutes ? 20 minutes ? Plus ? Je ne saurais pas le dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que pour la première fois depuis un moment la musique a réussi à m'isoler de ce monde. Mais comme à chaque fois que j'éprouve ne serais-ce qu'une once de bonheur le malheur reviens au galop. De quoi je parle ? J'entend les pas lourds de mes parents se diriger vers ma chambre, en soupirant je me releva de mon mieux enfilant rapidement un peignoir pour cacher mes bras mutilés, avant que la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Levant les yeux je vis leurs yeux remplis de haine, de dégoût et de colère. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et leva la main me giflant avec violence, j'ai bien essayée de me protéger de mes bras mais aussi faible que je lé'tais à ce moment là, ils ne servirent à rien, je fus propulser par terre, j'y resta attendant qu'ils partent ou me disent ce qu'ils me voulaient de si bon matin, mais rien. Rien pas un mot un seul. En ayant marre de rester sur le parquet froid je me releva avec difficulté et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain sans même leur jeter un regard, une fois sous la douche je laissa mes larmes inonder mes joues, l'eau brûlante m'ébouillantait. Mes plaies se rouvrant, mes bras entiers étaient couvert de cicatrices. Sans plus de cérémonie je coupa l'eau, me sécha et m'habilla simplement, juste un t-shirt à manche longue noir et mon gilet avec un jogging noir. Pas de maquillage aujourd'hui j'ai pas le temps pour ses conneries, en regardant mon visage dans la glace je vois des traces de larmes et des cernes énormes, en soupirant j'applique du fond de teint dessus et abaisse ma capuche sur la tête, enfonçant mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je pris mon sac de cours et partit à l'arrêt de bus. Sur le chemin je tombe sur les pestes qui se moquent de moi et de ma tenue.

-Regardez qui voilà! C'est la musulmane!

Cria une fille aux cheveux brun, sans lever la tête je passa devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prenne le bras appuyant sur ma plaie, je sentis l'adrénaline monter d'un coup et je donna un coup sec pour qu'elle me lâche la regardant avec fureur. Les passants réagirent aussitôt, m'insultant de raciste, terroriste et j'en passe. Ils parlaient souvent de douleur, de sacrifices, de peine, que sois-disant je ne pourrais comprendre. Je ne dis rien durant tout le trajet du bus, une fois au lycée je me réfugia sur le toit du hangar là où personne n'osait allé à cause du vide. Je me recroquevilla contre le mur, laissant mes larmes inonder à nouveau mes joues, ils disent que je connais pas la souffrance ?! Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent eux ?! Ils sont pas dans ma tête putain! Je frappa le sol sous la rage, oui je connais la douleur, la souffrance est mon quotidien merde! Arrêtez! _**ARRÊTEZ DE ME JUGER**_! Je vous aient rien fait! Ce que je veux ?! J'en sais rien moi! Juste qu'on me fiche la paix! J'en peux plus! J'en ai marre de tous ça! Des coups, des insultes, de cette discriminations, ses insultes, ses rejets...J'ai jamais voulut tout ça! Merde à la fin! Allez tous vous faire foutre! Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues librement alors que je retenais de mon mieux mes sanglots. mes sois disant " ** _amis_** " ne comprennent rien, ils ne voient en moi qu'une fille victime des populaires mais qui sourit tout le temps et qui se la raconte...C'est ce qu'ils pensent je les aient entendus. Sourire ? Je ne sais même pas ce que veux dire se mot... Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je ne rêve plus, tout ça n'est que mensonge, mes sourires sont faux, mes rires sont creux et mes yeux vident de tous sentiments...Mais personne ne le voit, parce que les gens croient seulement ce qu'ils veulent voir... Oui je suis arabe mais je n'ai aucune religion. Je ne porte ni le voile, ni rien d'autre! Mon physique vous encule merde! Ouais je suis grande, élancée, ouais j'ai des formes, et alors ?! Tout ça sa fait de moi une _**beurette**_ ?! Je ne me prostitue pas! Je ne suis pas une fille facile! Pourquoi ils me disent tout ça hein ?! Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et applique du fond de teint à nouveau avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Lola et Mélissa deux amies... Vous m'avez comprise quoi... Je me relève et leurs souris faussement les rassurant.

-Tu sais Marion, tu devrais en parler au prof... J'ai pas envie d'être traiter comme une moins que rien parce que je traîne avec toi...

Marmonna Lola, je sentis à nouveau se sentiment me poignarder, je voyais comme un serpent venimeux s'enrouler autour de moi, de mes membres et resserrer doucement ses anneaux me faisant mal, je retint un cri de douleur de mon mieux, je sentais déjà le venin de la morsure me traverser le corps de part en part.

-Lola! Dit pas ça comme si c'était toi qui subissait tous les jours ce que ses pétasses lui font subir.

Me défendis Mélissa dans un soupir, je la regarda surprise, mais reprit aussitôt mon masque souriant le plus convainquant en ma possession, ignorant le venin né de ses paroles me parcourir le corps, je sens que mon sourire a craquer, je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai tellement de mal à garder mon sourire, pourquoi est-ce que je sens se mur que j'ai construit de mes mains, derrière lequel je me protège chaque jour, et qui laisse la porte ouverte au cauchemar la nuit, s'effondre petit à petit en plein jour... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis à bout de force ? Non c'est impossible! Je peux...Je dois résister encore et encore, je suis habituée à tout ça! Je ne dois pas céder si facilement...! Merde! Pourquoi j'y arrive plus ? Je vois le regard de Mélissa se poser sur moi, alors que mon visage affiche une grimace qui était il y a quelque seconde un faux sourire, la sonnerie retentit me sauvant d'un possible interrogatoire de sa part.

En cours de français je m'assois près de la fenêtre, je ne sors qu'un cahier et une feuille, je prend mes notes, avant d'ouvrir le cahier à une page et de commencer à écrire, écrire pour vider mon esprit de toutes douleurs échappés de ce mur si hermétiquement fermé mais d'où s'échappent toujours un filet de douleur. La prof me fixe, m'interroge, me parle, m'engueule sèchement, je m'en fous, pour le prouver je me lève range mes affaires, prend mon sac et je sors. Sans tardé j'entend la déléguée se levée pour me ramenée en cours. Je sais que je vais me faire frapper, insulté, crachée dessus mais je ne cours pas. Je ne fuis pas. Je l'ignore tout bonnement, je regarde l'heure et soupir en voyant qu'il me reste encore 6h30 de cours... Je me retrouve projetée contre le sol brutalement, mon visage racle le sol me provoquant une vive douleur. mais comme d'habitude je ne dis rien. Je ne parle pas. On m'appelle la muette, la soumise et j'en passe...Je m'en fiche... Elle me sourit moqueusement me prend par les cheveux et me frappe de son genou dans le visage, je garde les yeux ouverts, je sens le sang qui coule le long de mes joues, en me tirant par le bras elle fait remonter la manche de mon bras, je réagis aussitôt mais pas assez vite pour qu'elle ne puisse voir ses traits, cette mutilation. Avec un sourire mauvais elle écrase mon bras de ses chaussures à talon, je ne cris pas, je me contente de l'envoyer paître d'un regard sombre, je me relève je ne la regarde pas. Dans les toilettes je nettoie le sang, bande à nouveau mes plaies. Je soupire et maquille mon oeil tuméfié.

Le reste de la semaine fut comme lundi, pas un jour sans que ses filles populaires ne tente de m'ouvrir les veines de forces, ne m'insultent, ne me critiquent. Toutes les personnes qui se disent mes amies tentent de me soutenir, mais je sais que ce n'est que pitié rien de plus rien de moins... Le soir j'ai arrêtée de me mutiler vainement, je prend des anti-dépresseurs, même si ça ne fonctionne pas. En me connectant sur un des réseaux sociaux je souris doucement en voyant mes amis virtuels me parler, me soutenir, me faire rire. Ce soir je m'endors pour la première fois depuis un moment avec le sourire... Qu'elle semaine infernale...


End file.
